


Sex Toys and Safe Words

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bisexuality, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys aren't exactly out on a pull but then they have an unexpected reunion with Martina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Toys and Safe Words

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea 4 Pints was going to be such a hit. Per the many requests I received (both in comments and via email) a sequel was born. May thanks to vamp_lynette for her suggestions for what the boys should get up to during their reunion. Completely un-beta'd and I've only read through it 4-5 times instead of my usual 10 so feedback on any errors would be appreciated.

Ianto usually slept straight through the night after a good shag. Why tonight was different wasn't immediately evident. He was in his own bed. It was still night. The heat radiating from beside him indicated Jack was still beside him. He was sated. He wasn't thirsty and he didn't have to piss. Why was he awake?

He focused on his own breathing and tried to relax back down in to slumber when it occurred to him what was different. Ianto knew Jack almost never slept but he usually dozed while they lay together. Now however, Ianto had become aware of the slight elevation in Jack's heart rate where it beat strongly beneath his ear. Jack's breathing was also a little more rapid and shallow than in should be at rest. There was also an oh-so slight shuddering of the bed itself, although Jack seemed to be still.

Ianto cracked one heavy eyelid in an effort to sort what was not quite right and that's when the pieces fell in to place. Jack lay on the pillows cradling Ianto to him as he had when Ianto had fallen asleep. His eyes were closed and his face was smooth and relaxed as if he were asleep. Ianto could see Jack's full lips parted slightly to accommodate his heavier breathing. He wasn't panting yet. If the hand on his cock kept moving like it though, was he was going to be panting any moment now.

While Ianto slept Jack had begun to stroke his own proud erection. As Ianto watched Jack's large hand stayed wrapped around the swollen cock making achingly slow strokes from base to head and back again. Experience and knowledge of Jack's body and his proclivities told Ianto that he wasn't jerking to completion. Instead it looked as though he was slowly pleasuring himself to a movie playing inside his own head.

"It would be a shame to let that go to waste." Ianto whispered in to the semi-dark.

Jack's chest rumbled with a quiet laugh. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"And miss the show?" Ianto smiled against Jack's chest.

"You weren't supposed to see it." Yet Jack's hand was still stroking up and down.

"Should I be offended you didn't want to wake me up?

"Oh, I wanted to wake you up." Jack said with a leer. "I just thought I'd be considerate and let you sleep."

"I'm awake now." Ianto stated the obvious.

"Mmmm." Was Jack's only response and Ianto watched his hand continue its lazy journey up and down the swollen cock. "I'm remembering." Jack whispered finally.

"Remembering what?" Ianto asked in his own whisper.

"The look on your face when you came inside of Martina's pussy."

Ianto's surprise at Jack's answer was quickly overridden by the twitch of his dick as he conjured up his own memories of the event. "I think the look on your face when you came inside of her with my fingers up your arse was probably better."

Jack growled and placed a kiss on the top of Ianto's head. "You keep up the dirty talk and I'm going to need you to suck me off."

"Suck you like I did while Martina shoved her pussy in your face?" Ianto asked with feigned innocence.

Jack groaned and his hand stopped moving, giving a squeeze to the head of his cock as if he were trying to maintain control. "Yeah, that was good. It was even better watching you get her off with your tongue, though."

"You've gone and gotten me hard too, Jack." Ianto announced in a frustrated tone. "So much for getting any sleep."

"We can make it quick and just lay here side by side and jerk ourselves off." Jack suggested as if he were really trying to be helpful.

"Yeah. That'll work." Ianto said dryly, lifting his head and placing a trail of kisses up Jack's chest until he reached his mouth.

Jack returned Ianto's kiss hotly. His tongue plunged in drinking deeply. "I want to watch you with a woman again, Ianto." Jack whispered against his lips.

"Enjoyed watching that did you?" Ianto breathed in to Jack's mouth before shoving his tongue back in.

"Watching, feeling, smelling, tasting. Next time I'd like to fuck you while you're fucking her."

"Next time?" Ianto pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Jack said as if confused. "Can there be a next time?"

Ianto smiled fully. "As long as you ask and don't assume." He gave Jack a pointed look.

Without warning, Jack moved to cover Ianto's back. He felt the heat of his Captain's body press him in to the mattress and his engorged cock seek entrance to his opening. "Can we please find another woman for you to fuck, Ianto?" Jack whispered hotly into Ianto's ear then followed it with a flick of his tongue.

Ianto shivered. "Yes, Jack." He whispered in to the dark and thrust his hips back in to Jack's. "Now shut up and let's come so I can get back to sleep."

Jack and Ianto exited the restaurant in to the cool Cardiff air. Ianto assisted Jack in to his greatcoat as they hit the sidewalk. Jack headed down the walk and Ianto followed a few paces behind. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Jack turned to regard Ianto at the sound of the sigh. "Something wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I love everything about your coat except one." Ianto answered with a pout.

"And that would be?" Jack asked as they continued down the walk side by side.

"It covers your arse." Ianto said morosely.

"It's designed for warmth, Ianto." Jack said with a laugh.

"And you look stunning in it but the fact remains it obscures your magnificent arse."

Jack reached both hands behind himself and grasped the tails of the coat. He gathered them up and pulled them around to the front at waist height. The result was that Ianto had a clear view of Jack's arse.

Ianto made a show of leaning behind Jack to evaluate the effect. "Yes. That'll do nicely." He said with a smile.

"I wasn't aware you admired my arse." Jack said releasing his coat tails.

"Oh please, Jack. You think I follow you around the Hub three paces behind out of respect?"

"No! Of course not!" Jack laughed. "But now that I know you're watching that closely I'll have to give you a show."

"As if you don't already!"

"Ianto?"

Both men stopped walking and glanced over in the direction the feminine voice had come from.

"Ianto and Jack! My lucky night."

It was Jack who spoke first. "Martina!" He stepped around Ianto to the small wrought iron fence that ringed the outdoor tables of the small café.

The beautiful dark haired woman rose from her chair at the table near the fencing and allowed Jack to pull her in to a fierce hug.

Jack released Martina and turned to Ianto, holding out his hand. "Ianto! Come say 'hello'."

Martina held her arms wide in invitation to Ianto and smiled widely at him with undisguised affection.

He overcame his surprise at encountering Martina so unexpectedly and allowed himself to be drawn into a strong hug. "Hello again, Handsome." She said as she placed a loud kiss on his cheek before releasing him.

"What brings you out tonight?" Jack asked as he shoved his hands in to his trouser pockets.

"Dinner with my friend Meredith." Martina said turning slightly to indicate the young woman still seated at the table.

Both men inclined their heads in greeting as Martina provided their names to her friend.

"Are you boys out on a pull?" She asked with a laugh.

Ianto gave a small smile and blushed slightly, his eyes shifting to Jack's face then back to Martina.

"Not yet." Jack answered for the both of them. "But I don't think we'd actually gotten as far as planning the rest of our evening."

"Fancy a pint at a pub?" Martina asked brightly.

Jack's face lit up at her offer and he turned to regard Ianto. The younger man knew his Captain was both gauging his reaction to the offer and silently encouraging his acceptance. Ianto also knew that if he wanted to decline Jack would not press the issue.

Ianto had finally gotten over his shock at the unexpected encounter and realized what a fantastic opportunity had just landed in his lap. The eager expressions on both Martina's and Jack's faces were a clear indication that Ianto was several steps behind them both but at least he had finally caught up.

"A pint sounds like a great idea." He said to Jack then turned to Martina. "Know of a good pub anywhere near here?"

"As a matter of fact I do." She said, turning to give her friend a brief kiss goodnight and collect her purse and coat. Ianto heard her say something to her friend about confirming their plans for a few days in the future and then she was standing with them on the sidewalk. "Ready?" Martina asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

Jack extended his hand in invitation for Martina to precede them down the walk and she took the lead.

At the end of the block Martina turned abruptly to face them both. "Okay, I lied."

Ianto's brow furrowed in confusion. "You lied?" Jack asked, also somewhat confused.

"I don't know of a single pub around here." Martina smiled mischievously. "I just didn't want to make real plans in front of Meredith. She's a bit conservative."

Jack and Ianto exchanged a look.

"I was thinking we'd head back to Ianto's for that drink." She said simply.

The look Jack shot Ianto screamed 'come on, Ianto don't get cold feet now!'.

Ianto shrugged in feigned casualness and said, "Shall we get a taxi?"

The three of them stumbled in to Ianto's flat in a fit of laughter. Within seconds they all had their coats off and strewn about the room. Ianto headed for the kitchen to get them each a drink.

Ianto could hear Martina's husky voice as she spoke in to her mobile. It was clear that she was speaking but he couldn't tell exactly what she was saying and that was the way it should be. Martina was calling the friend that would check on her welfare in a few hours. "Welfare call and safe words all arranged." He heard her tell Jack with a laugh.

When Ianto returned to the great room he saw that Jack had sprawled on the divan and Martina was across from him in the single chair. Ianto handed out the drinks before sinking down beside Jack.

"I was just telling Jack how glad I am we ran in to each other!" Martina told Ianto. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you two beautiful boys."

Ianto gave her a sly smile. "We've done our share of thinking and talking about you, too."

"And the thinking and talking always leads to jerking off or fucking….." Jack was laughing.

"Jack!" Ianto admonished.

As soon as he turned back to Martina Ianto saw that the woman was skirting his table to approach him where he sat on the divan. When she stood before him, Martina ran her hands up her thighs to lift her skirt before she climbed in to Ianto's lap.

Her aggression, so like Jack's, surprised and delighted Ianto. He turned his head slightly to see Jack watching them with a smile on his lips and a light in his eyes that showed both desire and affection.

Martina grasped Ianto's chin with one hand and turned his face back toward her. She pressed her mouth to his in a kiss that was immediately hot, wet and deep.

Relishing the scent and taste of Martina and knowing Jack was right beside them watching delightedly, Ianto raised his arms and began to run his hands over her back and arms, pulling her closer in to his own body and deepening the kiss. He was rewarded with a low growl deep in Martina's throat as she snaked her arms around Ianto's neck.

"You both are so beautiful." Jack breathed beside them. "I want to see your tongues touching."

Martina responded by pulling back slightly so that her lips were no longer sealed to Ianto's. Now, each time their tongues met Jack had a clear view of the intimacy.

"Yeah, that's it." Ianto heard him whisper.

Ianto moved his hands down to cup Martina's firm arse. He caressed her through the fabric of her skirt and felt her pressing in to his hands in counterpoint to each grind of her hips in to his lap. Ianto's hands continued their journey down Martina's thighs until he could feel warm skin where her skirt ended.

Martina slid her hands from around Ianto's neck and moved them to cover his where they rested on her thighs. Slowly, she guided his hands up under her skirt until the found her silk and lace panties.

"Touch me, Ianto!" He heard her breathe in to his mouth. "I want to feel those beautiful, warm hands on me."

Ianto responded by sliding his fingers beneath her panties to grasp the bare skin of her arse.

"Kiss Jack." Ianto gasped. "I want to watch you kiss Jack."

Martina gave a small groan and leaned over to grasp Jack's face between her hands and capture his mouth with hers. As she had with Ianto, Martina didn't seal their lips but let Ianto watch as her tongue darted in and out of Jack's mouth.

Ianto groaned when Martina ground her hips in to him so that his rapidly growing erection was pressed to her heat. He brought one hand around between their bodies and slipped a finger between her leg and her panties. He found her hot and moist and slid his finger up in to that wetness.

Martina pulled away from Jack and threw her head back with a gasp. She pressed down in to his hand trying to work his finger deeper inside of herself.

"Can we go get comfortable?" Martina asked.

Jack was the first to move, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. He helped Martina ease to her feet, then turned to extend a hand to Ianto so the younger man could leverage himself up to join them.

Martina grabbed up her purse as they headed for the bedroom. "In a strange coincidence I happen to have a toy with me!" She announced impishly.

Martina deposited her bag discretely on the floor beside the head of the bed, then returned to join the men where they stood at the foot. As she approached, Ianto turned her face Jack as he ran his own hands over her arms. Martina eagerly returned the hot kiss Jack placed on her mouth.

Watching Jack and Martina loose themselves in their kiss, Ianto found he was impatiently unfastening her clothes. He suddenly wanted to feel her skin under his hands as she had earlier said craved the feel of his hands on her.

Jack had grown impatient to have Martina naked, too. He helped Ianto quickly ease away her clothing until she stood naked between them. Ianto reached around to cup both of her breasts, causing Martina to drop her head to his shoulder. Jack slid a hand between her thighs to stimulate her clit.

Martina's body was quivering in response to the men's hands on her. Her breath was coming in heavy gasps near Ianto's ear.

"Do you want me to make you come like this?" Ianto heard Jack ask Martina as he nipped at her neck and his hand continued to rub between her thighs.

"I can use my toy!" She replied with a smile. "You'll like my toy." Martina's laugh was husky.

Jack led Martina to the bed and helped her ease down on to the pillows. Ianto sat down on the edge and watched her reach to her purse and withdraw her toy.

Martina's toy was an anatomically correct, flesh toned, realistically detailed cock shaped vibrator. The size of it caused Ianto to lift an eyebrow. Not even Jack fully lived up to comparison with the vibrator but then again, Martina already knew that.

Jack moved to sit on the edge of the bed behind Ianto. "Show us what you like to do with your toy." Jack said in a low, sultry voice as he placed hot kisses on Ianto's neck.

Martina obliged him. She twisted the base of the vibrator and Ianto heard it start up with a soft hum. She used one hand to open herself up, the other began to rub the pulsing toy against her clit. Martina threw her head back in to the pillow, closed her eyes and began to make soft mewling noises.

Ianto felt Jack's hands reach around to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"Have you ever watched a beautiful woman use a toy on herself?" Jack asked him, lips pressed lightly to his ear.

"No." Ianto whispered, mesmerized. He felt Jack's hands running over his bare chest now that his shirt hung open. He could see Martina's muscles quivering as she ran the vibrating cock over her clit and down between her pink lips, swirling around in the moisture building there. "Is she going to put it inside?" Ianto whispered to Jack, then felt foolish. Naïve.

"I hope so." Jack replied, running his tongue along the shell of Ianto's ear. "She will if you ask her to. Is that what you want to see?"

"Yes." Ianto said as he leaned into Jack's talented tongue.

"Tell her." Jack said, taking the lobe of Ianto's ear between his teeth.

Ianto blushed. He just wasn't as comfortable with the sensual words as Jack was. When he tried it always seemed to sound awkward and contrived to his own ears. He envied Jack his gift of making everything he said sound sexy and of being able to ask for what he wanted.

"Martina." Jack called softly. "Ianto wants to see you fuck yourself with your vibe."

The woman gave a low chuckle before lifting one delicate foot up off the duvet and began to slide the head of the cock in to her pussy. Martina worked the toy in slowly. She started with just the head then pulled it back, glistening with her own moisture. She slid it in a little further each time, letting her own wetness coat it, easing insertion with each thrust.

Each time Martina's hand pressed the vibrating cock deeper in to herself, she lifted her hips off the bed slightly. She moaned softly. Ianto could see her bare breasts rising and falling with each gasping breath.

"Oh, wow." He breathed.

"Yeah." Jack concurred.

Martina had the entire flesh toned cock inside of herself now. She was working it slowly in and out, pausing every few strokes to remove it completely and graze it over her clit.

"Is that what you wanted, boys?" Martina asked in a harsh voice.

"Ianto?" Jack asked quietly.

"Oh yes." Ianto was sure he'd never seen anything so hot. Well, maybe the sight of Jack's cock working itself in and out of that same pink pussy.

"You can touch her." Jack said in to his ear. "Would you like to help her?"

"How?"

"With your tongue. You can use your fingers on her other opening. You can take over the work for her." Jack suggested.

Ianto felt Jack shift on the bed and then his strong hands finished stripping Ianto's shirt from him.

"Would you like to feel Ianto's mouth on you, Martina?" Jack asked boldly.

"God, yes!" The woman responded breathlessly.

Jack's strong hands urged Ianto forward to kneel between Martina's spread thighs. The younger man complied without resistance, letting Jack lead him to where he wanted to be anyway.

When Ianto drew close to Martina's body he briefly caught her scent. His already hard cock twitched when the scent brought a sense memory of their last encounter rocketing through Ianto's brain. Roughly, he grabbed Martina's thighs, lifted her knees higher and sank down to place his lips over her swollen clit.

"Yes, yes, yes." Martina chanted and her hand on the vibrator began to work more frantically.

Ianto felt the bed shift and was barely aware when a bare-chested Jack sank down in to the pillows beside Martina. Ianto thought he heard Jack whisper for her to ask for the things she wanted.

Martina was quivering violently. Her breath was coming in shuddering gasps as Ianto tongued her clit rapidly. When he dragged his teeth over the sensitive nub Martina's hips rose off the bed with a cry in response.

"Oh that's good." She sighed.

Ianto became emboldened by her response and moved a hand to cover Martina's on the vibrator. She relinquished control to him, moving her hand away completely. Ianto was painfully aware of Jack's eyes on him. He knew from their conversations after their first time with Martina that Jack got off on watching Ianto with his face buried between her thighs. Ianto wanted to give Jack a show.

Martina spread her thighs further and clutched at Jack when Ianto began to suck hard at her clit and fuck her deeply with the vibrator.

Ianto could see Jack grasp Martina's face between his hands and kiss her. When they broke apart she was panting, still clutching at Jack's arms and chest.

"He just does it for you, doesn't he?" Jack asked Martina, smiling against her lips.

She smiled widely, eyes still squeezed shut. "Fuck yeah."

Ianto was working furiously at Martina's clit when he heard her next words. "Put your finger in me, Ianto. Put your finger in my arse." This last was a whisper.

Ianto removed the vibrator from her pussy and replaced it with a finger from his other hand. He used her own wetness as lubrication for the finger he slid gently in to the second opening of her body. At the same time he replaced the vibrating cock in her hot sheath.

"Oh, God, yeah! That's it!" Martina convulsed and Jack drew her to him, running his hands over her flushed, bare skin and murmuring soothing words as Ianto's attentions broke her down.

"Do you see what you do to her, Ianto?" Jack said gruffly. "You take away her control. She's a quivering mess because of you."

In response Ianto doubled his efforts. He sucked Martina's clit and moved the hand with the vibrator and his finger in her arse in a rapid pace. Ianto felt Jack's hungry eyes on him so he showed her no mercy.

And then Martina came. Her cries were loud and her body shook violently with her orgasm. One fist clutched the duvet and the other grasped Jack's bicep.

"That's it, sweetheart." Jack murmured. "Ianto made you feel real good, didn't he?"

Martina's body clenched around his finger and the vibrator, threatening to push them both out. Ianto kept working her clit until he felt Martina's hand in his hair.

Ianto sat back on his heels and took a deep breath. He removed the vibrator from Martina's body and twisted the base to shut it off. He looked up to see Jack running his hands over Martina, easing her back down to calm. He was watching Ianto, though.

"Oh, god." They both heard Martina sigh.

Jack chuckled and looked down at her flushed face. "Yeah, that's the way he makes me feel, too." He whispered.

Ianto smiled when he heard that. That's the way Jack makes him feel.

Ianto's head hadn't even cleared before Jack was up on his knees kissing the breath out of him. "I love to watch you with your face buried between her thighs." He whispered and Ianto shivered. "I love the taste of her on your lips." Jack said as he ran his tongue lightly over Ianto's mouth.

He felt himself pushed back on to the bed by one of Jack's large hands. Ianto allowed himself to lay down as Jack began to work at the fly of his trousers. As soon as his throbbing cock was free, Jack enveloped it in the wet heat of his mouth. Ianto's hips bucked up as he felt his entire shaft taken in and the head press down toward Jack's throat. He moaned loudly, sounding wanton to his own ears.

Jack tensed, moaned around Ianto's erection then relaxed. Ianto lifted his head and opened his eyes to see that Martina had opened Jack's trousers and taken out his own raging hard-on. She was rapidly working it with lips and hand. As Ianto watched the fingers of her other hand snaked down to cup Jack's balls. Ianto was the blessed recipient of the resulting moan around his own dick.

Ianto gasped and tensed when his climax unexpectedly began to rise. It was too soon. He reached out a hand to Jack's shoulder to slow his movements, stop him if possible. "Not yet." He gasped. "I'm so close and I'm not ready, yet."

Martina sat up suddenly and looked at them both. "Okay, boys. Time to loose the last of your clothes. You're both too pretty not to be naked with me."

Jack laughed softly then began to slide Ianto's trousers down his hips. Martina helped Jack in the same way. In seconds they were all three a naked, writhing mass of flesh striving to get as close to one another as possible.

Ianto knelt up on the foot of the bed and before he knew what she was about, Martina was on her hands and knees in front of him, taking his cock in to her mouth. She began to work on him with tongue and hand as she had worked on Jack just moments before and Ianto loved it. He ran his hands up and down her naked back, enjoying the feel of her warm skin, the sight of her muscles rippling as she sucked him.

He looked up to see Jack take a foil packet from the bedside table. He positioned himself behind Martina, between her spread thighs and rolled the condom down on to himself. Ianto watched intently as Jack moved forward and lined himself up with Martina's soft opening. The look on Jack's face was a combination of intense concentration and extreme bliss. Ianto felt Martina's rhythm falter as Jack slid home in to her body and she moaned quietly around his cock. He watched Jack focus on his first few movements, jaw slackened and eyes ablaze. Ianto loved to see that particular expression on Jack's features.

Ianto was still staring at Jack when he looked up and caught him. Seeing his regard, Jack reached out a hand and grasped Ianto behind the neck. He pulled the younger man in for a hot kiss, almost all tongue.

"Is she sucking your cock good, Ianto?" Jack whispered against his lips, desire causing his usual precise diction to slur. His hips thrust over and over against Martina's hips and arse. Jack's movements were shoving her mouth down over Ianto's cock. With her mouth on his member and Jack's tongue down his throat Ianto realized he could die a happy man at this moment.

"Feels so good." Ianto heard himself murmur when Jack's tongue gave him a chance.

Martina's movements suddenly became frenetic and she was making soft growling noises deep in her throat. Ianto glanced down to see that Jack had slid the finger of one hand into Martina's arse.

"Jesus." Jack sighed. "Do you like to be fucked there, Martina?"

She paused in her worshiping of Ianto's cock to gasp, "Yes!"

"Have you ever had two men inside of you at the same time?"

Ianto's eyes shot to Jack's when he heard the question. He was almost sure he had misunderstood Jack's intent.

"No." Martina answered, pulling back from Ianto's erection. "Always wanted to try."

"Oh, you're my kinda girl, Martina!" Jack laughed and pulled himself out of her body. "Lay down, Ianto." Jack directed gently, patting a hand on the stacked pillows at the head of the bed.

Ianto was less sure he had misunderstood Jack's intent. He lay himself on the pillows and as he settled himself comfortably, he saw Jack was withdrawing a second condom packet. He handed it to Martina.

"Can I watch you put it on him?"

Martina tore open the packet and rolled the condom down Ianto's cock with enthusiasm.

Jack moved around behind her and placed both hands on her hips to steady her. "I got ya." He said softly and guided her up Ianto's body to settle her pussy on to his cock.

Ianto gasped and his hands joined Jack's on Martina's hips, although not to steady her but to set the rhythm. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the pillow above Ianto's head and began to ride him. Ianto looked up and watched her.

Martina rose and fell above him. Her head with thrown back, her eyes closed, her mouth open to accommodate her gasping breath. Ianto enjoyed the sight of her full breasts swaying with her movements.

Ianto felt Jack shift again and saw him withdraw the lube from the table. Martina stiffened and moaned, a small smile gracing her full lips. Jack must be preparing her for his entry.

"Ready, Martina?" Ianto heard Jack ask softly.

"Ready." She breathed, stopped her movements and leaned forward over Ianto. Her breasts hovered just above his face and he appreciated the view.

Ianto felt Jack's hands on his thighs, urging them further apart. The bed shifted again and he felt Jack settling in behind Martina.

"Alright." Jack's voice sounded strained. "It's all you. You're in control."

Martina sighed, gasped, moaned and began to move. Slowly at first, then she picked up the pace as her body adjusted to the two men inside of her and as she got the hang of how to move for maximum pleasure.

Ianto's view was blocked by Martina's straining body but he could tell from the heavy breathing and deep moans that a good time was being had by all.

"Jesus, you boys feel good." Martina groaned as she repeatedly impaled herself on the two engorged cocks.

"You feel fantastic, Martina." Jack breathed, then a little stronger, "Ianto, you're awfully quiet. Having fun down there?"

"It's a bit of alright." Ianto bit out, trying to hold back the rising orgasm. It was too soon. He wanted this outrageously sexy moment to last. He never dreamed he and Jack would ever have their cocks buried up inside of the same woman at the same time and he found he really liked it.

Martina was picking up the pace and starting to fuck back in to them a bit more. "A little harder, guys." She said quietly. "Just a little."

Ianto felt Jack's fingers on Martina's hips when he moved his own there. He thrust his hips upward slightly each time Martina brought herself down. The result was a more solid penetration. Ianto felt Martina's body shudder as Jack's hips connected with her arse as he too thrust just a little more forcefully on her downward pulse.

"I can feel you, Ianto." Jack gasped from behind Martina's back. "I can feel you moving inside of her."

Ianto closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations, especially the unfamiliar ones. He realized he could feel Jack's movements as well as Martina's. He gave a small laugh at the intensity of it.

Jack answered with his own deep chuckle.

"Am I making you boys come like this or does someone want to try something else?" Martina asked breathlessly.

"As fantastic as this is, sweetheart," Jack answered. "I want to fuck Ianto while he fucks you."

"Now that's hot" Martina exclaimed.

"Okay, you pull off how you're comfortable. Don't want you getting hurt." Jack said quietly, his large hands wrapped around Martina's ribcage to steady her. She eased herself up and both Jack's and Ianto's cocks slipped free.

Martina grabbed up the forgotten vibrator. She stayed on her knees but dropped her shoulders to the bed. She swung her hips slightly in invitation. "Are you going to fill me up again, Ianto?" Martina said with a leer she threw over her shoulder at him.

Ianto didn't have to be asked twice. He crawled between her thighs and slid himself up in to her hot sheath. He felt Jack leave the bed for a moment. When he returned he was holding the lube and a fresh condom packet.

He grasped Martina's hips and massaged the firm skin and muscle he found there. Ianto began to move his hips rhythmically and Martina readily pushed back into him to increase his depth. He had just settled in to a comfortable rhythm when he felt Jack's slick, cool fingers at his tight opening.

Jack's wicked fingers were a pleasure unto themselves but Ianto was a little impatient at this point. He wanted Jack to stop teasing and get to preparing him properly so he could hurry up and fuck Ianto.

When Jack was satisfied, he knelt up and pressed his chest to Ianto's back. "Everybody drop down a little for me."

Martina immediately extended her legs so that her hips lowered to the bed. Ianto leaned forward and propped himself on his elbows over her body. Jack lined himself up and slid himself in to Ianto's opening.

"Oh, fuck!" Ianto cried out as his own cock was enveloped in Martina's wet heat at the same time Jack thrust forward and bumped against his prostate. Ianto saw stars.

"I second that." Jack groaned as he leaned over Ianto and bit the younger man's neck lightly.

Ianto could hardly breath as he alternately impaled Martina's body with his cock only to then be impaled himself by Jack's cock. It was criminal how good it felt.

It took some doing for the two men to find their rhythm but when they did, Martina lay trapped beneath them as Ianto pounded her in to the mattress. Her cries of pleasure were a clear indication she didn't mind. Jack and Ianto fucked as only two people well acquainted with one another can do. It was comfortable and intense at the same time as they each knew where and how to stimulate one another.

Ianto felt Martina reach a hand beneath her body. The hum telegraphed through the bed told him she was using her vibrator to get herself off while they fucked.

It didn't take her long at all before she was moaning and quivering beneath them. Her convulsing pussy was the last straw for Ianto. Feeling Martina clutch around his cock he came in an explosion of shudders and cries.

Ianto clenching around Jack's cock set him off and before the last tremors of the other two faded away, Jack was shoving in to Ianto one more time. He threw back his head and roared his climax.

Jack pulled out gently and disposed of his condom. He helped Ianto ease off of Martina and dispose of his own condom. They lay down on either side of her and Martina lay motionless on the bed.

"I can't move." She said dully, her face pressed in to the pillow. "Are you two like this with one another all the time?"

Jack and Ianto looked at one another over her smooth back.

"Yeah." Ianto said at the same time Jack said, "Pretty much."

"I don't know how your survive." Martina said with a tired smile.

A muffled mobile rang from somewhere on the floor beside the bed.

Martina groaned. "That would be me." She draped herself over Ianto's legs to retrieve the mobile from her purse. She slid off the bed and out the bedroom door.

"She doesn't have to leave the room." Ianto mumbled to Jack.

"Yeah, actually she does. No point in having prearranged safe words and signals if you let your potential killers know what they are." Jack told him softly as they were both still close to dozing off.

"Safe words?" Ianto inquired, knowing how those were used in sexual role playing but not understanding how Martina was using them.

"When her girlfriend calls to check on her she has one word or phrase to indicate all is well and she's perfectly sated. Another word or phrase would mean she's under duress and her friend should get her help." Jack explained.

"Ah." Was all Ianto could muster.

Martina strolled back in to the room and began to dress.

"Taxi?" Jack asked.

"If you would, please." She smiled at him.

Jack reached for his mobile.

When she was dressed, Martina slid up the bed to lay between the two of them again.

Jack placed a light, affectionate kiss on Martina's lips as he ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you so much." He told her earnestly. "Those were two things I've wanted to do with Ianto for the longest time now."

Ianto smiled at Jack, pleased that he had wanted to do these things with him specifically. He didn't just want to do these things with anyone. His fantasies had included Ianto.

Martina turned to look at him. She placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. "You two are as adorable as you are hot."

Jack laughed.

"Once again, it was my pleasure to have facilitated your fantasies." Martina said with a wide smile. "I left my mobile number on the pad by the door." She ran her fingers along Ianto's cheek before turning back to Jack. "Call if you want. No obligation."

Jack nodded and gave her a considering look. "We just might."

Martina kissed them each again and slid off the bed. "You two take care of each other."

Once again she was gone.

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
